Prince of dreams
by Nami Yamashita
Summary: I noticed there aren't much Donie x reader one shots so I thought of writing a small one. Hope you like it.


Donatello

"That's interesting" you remarked at Donnie's explanation of the constellation. Yeah that's right, you both were on one of the roof, star gazing. The city seemed to sleep and there was a peaceful silence except for Don's rambling and your comments that were thrown somewhere in between his explanation to let him know you were completely listening and you were. Donnie kept silent for sometime letting you enjoy the beautiful view of the glittering stars in front of you and letting himself enjoy your presence. Then he spoke once again but this time about something different. "It's really peaceful without Mikey blasting all over the place" he joked. You giggled and this caused him to look at you. A small smile spreading across his face. He loved to hear the sound of your laughter. It would send his heart racing.

Sure, he was the quiet and shy type but that didn't stop him from liking a bold and hilarious (don't forget to mention smart) girl like you. In return you liked his sensitive and caring personality and that's why the turtles often found you and Donnie together talking, laughing or just being with each other. You complimented each other perfectly. You never told Donnie that you had feelings for him. You either got too nervous or too frightened. Though you wished that he had the same feelings for you.

A drop of water falling on your nose brought your attention back and you lifted your head to the sky. "Uhh… Donnie?" You couldn't finish the sentence as the rain started to pour on you both. He let out a sigh. Karma, some times it just hates you. "Come on" he said and started to walk towards the end of the roof as you followed. You weren't really paying attention and that just resulted in you slipping on the roof and falling on your butt. You groaned and mumbled an "ow". Don turned to the sight of you rubbing your head in pain. He came rushing to you. "Are you alright?" he asked, worry apparent in his tone as he helped you up. "I think I might have broken something." You replied and tried to stand up. Just as you stood, a searing pain shot through your ankle and you lost balance again but didn't fall due to the strong hold of the turtle behind you. "I think I sprained my ankle." You winced. You felt Donnie's hand move to the back of your knees and the other moving towards your shoulders and he lifted you up with ease. That's when you realized he was caring you bridal style. "Hold on" he said and you wrapped your arms around his neck holding him tight. He sped through the rooftops like wind. His presence wouldn't be known to anyone if there were anyone in the street. The wind passed through your hair and you were enjoying the ride.

~Back at the lair~

"Hey Mikey! Where did (y/n) and Donnie go?" Leo asked as he peeked into the lab where Donnie usually sat and worked. The lights in his lab were turned off and the papers were arranged properly, not like how it usually was scattered all over the table and floor. It must have meant that he had been out for a while. "They're _gazing_ at the stars" Mikey replied putting more emphasis on the word 'gazing'. Raph scoffed. "More like gazing at each other." They started to laugh and abruptly stopped when they heard someone talking just outside the lair. "Looks like their back dudes!" MIkey said.

~Back to you~

"We're here" Donnie said. "Well, atleast the ride was fun" you joked and he chuckled. He carried you inside. Leo, Mikey and Raph turned to look at you both with startled expressions. Donnie noticed the smirking brothers and rolled his eyes. "Don't get any ideas, she broke her ankle" he explained and slowly placed you on the couch. He walked over to the refrigerator and took out a pack of frozen peas. He came back towards you and placed them on your ankle. "Its freezing" you said as you held it.

"No duh!" Mikey replied. Leo came back and placed a towel on your head, you took it and dried off.

"Guess ya'll be staying here for the night huh?" Raph asked.

"Yeah" you replied. "Well get some sleep, your foot will be better in the morning" Donnie said and leaned in. He placed a soft loving kiss on your forehead. You sat there and blushed while he walked off. You shut your eyes and started to fall asleep thinking of a certain purple masked ninja turtle.

~with Donnie~

Donnie was tired, his muscles were aching a bit and he was about to lay on his bed to get some shut eye when Master Splinter walked in. "Donatello?" he called. He turned around and was a little startled to see his master in his bedroom.

"Mater Splinter? Is anything wrong?" he asked. "I was going to ask you that my son" the rat replied. "Me? Why would you think that?" he asked. "Well you seemed a little upset nowadays and distracted" he said studying him. "Well…" he was thinking of what to say when a third voice came in.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong. Donnie boy here is in love with (y/n) over there" Raph said as he pointed to the living room where you were sound asleep. Donnie was shocked and embarrassed. Mater splinter looked at him with raised eyebrows. Donnie tried to avoid eye contact, that's when Raph spoke up again. "Look Don. Why don't you tell her about have ya feel."

"And what makes you think she'll accept me?" Don asked.

"She hangs out with you all the time. It's obvious she has fallen for you"

"That can't happen Raph! She's a human and am….." he trailed off.

"What? A turtle? Look Donnie, am tellin' ya just go and tell her." Raph pushed on ahead.

"Alright fine! I'll tell" Donnie wasn't sure about that but atleast Raph will get off his back for now. He really wanted to just sleep. Raph warned him that if he doesn't he'll kick regret it and with that they left the room leaving Don to ponder for himself of really telling you or not. Well, he'll think that in the morning for now, he needed some shut eye.

Morning came soon and you were sitting with the turtles and eating breakfast. Your ankle seemed fine but Donnie seemed disturbed. Apparently, his brothers forced him to talk to you and he was getting worried. If he was a human perhaps he wouldn't have been as much as worried as right now. He would have thought you would have taken him but the truth is, seeing he is a turtle and you were a human, he didn't think that would happen. "Hey Don! You okay?" you voice snapped him out of his current trance.

"Yeah, fine" he replied. Okay, that just proved he was not fine. You weren't going to pester him so, you would wait till he was comfortable to open up.

Currently you were heading to Don's room because he said he had something to tell you. You slowly made your way there, it wasn't easy with your sprained ankle but you made it nonetheless. Your heart was beating a mile per hour. What did he want to talk about? You knocked on the door and slightly opened it. You smiled at the sight of Donie. He turned around and smiled back and helped you sit on his bed, though you could do it by yourself. He seemed really tense as he sat next to you. You placed a hand on his to ease him up and he looked at you. He let out a sigh. "(y/n) I… I wanted to let you know that…. Even though we've only known each other for a short time I think… I think am in love with you." Your eyes widened in shock and you went silent. You couldn't speak or blink. Did he just say what you dreamed of him to say all this time? You couldn't believe what he was saying. "I know you wouldn't feel the same way since am a turtle and you're a human but I just wanted to let you know". You saw how hurt he had become by your lack of response. _IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!_ You screamed inside your head. You've been in love with this turtle since a while ago and you were not going to lose this chance, so gathering up all the courage you leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He stiffened for a minute but then relaxed and you pulled away just a centimeter. "I don't care if you're a turtle, to me you're the prince of my dreams Donatello" you whispered, your lips brushing against his in every word. And that's all it took for Donnie to lean in and give you a passionate kiss pulling you into his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you wrapped yours around his neck deepening the kiss. You both poured all the love you've been holding back into that one kiss. When air became essential you both pulled away gazed into each other's eyes and smiled seeing how much love you had for one another but your gaze was broken by cat-calls and hoots from Casey and the turtles and an 'awww' from April. You both blushed from embarrassment. "You guys!" you yelled. They chuckled and left you two for some 'alone time'.

I hope you liked it... reviews please... *sparkly eyes*...


End file.
